Sugawara-san
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: 13 Juni adalah hari terakhir dari pelatihan camp. dan merupakan hari melawan Nekoma dalam pertandingan latihan. Kageyama membuat Sugawara menangis? Oh, tidak! "Tadinya kalau Sugawara masih bersedih aku berniat menghukumnya." Daichi tersenyum ramah tapi entah mengapa menyeramkan. / For Ultah Sugamama / RnR Pliss..


"Kageyama, apa kau sudah dengar?" Hinata menatap botol minumnya dengan sedih. Berjarak beberapa meter Daichi melirik.

"Hm?" Gumaman Kageyama hampir teredam suara Pelatih Ukai yang meneriaki Yamaguchi karena gagal menerima bola.

Hinata melihat pada wajah cerah Sugawara yang sedang mengamati Nishinoya saat menerima _spike_. Dan ketika berpaling untuk melihat wajah Kageyama, Hinata tak sungkan memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya. "Kemarin malam, aku mendengar Sugawara- _san_ meminta Pelatih untuk memilihmu untuk menjadi _setter_ tim inti." Nyali Hinata menciut ketika Kageyama memasang wajah sangat tidak bersahabat. "Bu-bukan maksudku menguping, kemarin-"

"Aku akan bicara dengan Pelatih!" Kageyama berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Pelatih Ukai yang sedang berbicara dengan Kiyoko. Sebelum Kageyama berteriak meminta perhatian, Daichi sudah menarik tangannya dan membawa Kageyama keluar ruangan.

Hinata merinding melihat wajah Daichi, namun akhirnya tetap ikut keluar. Disusul oleh Asahi dan Nishinoya.

Daichi memasang wajah tegas. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Pelatih? Menolak menjadi _setter_ Tim Inti dan memaksa Sugawara menggantikanmu? Atau kau ingin mengusulkan pertandingan agar pelatih menilai kalian secara adil?"

Hinata dan Asahi gemetaran mendengar suara Daichi yang tenang namun mencekam.

"Iya. Aku tidak bisa menerima jika Sugawara- _san_ mengalah begitu saja padaku." Kageyama menjawab dengan berani. "Sugawara- _san_ lebih berpengalaman. Lebih mendapat kepercayaan anggota. Harus ada pertandingan secara adil."

Daichi menatap mata Kageyama. Lurus dan tajam. "Apa kau meragukan Sugawara?"

Kageyama merinding. Terpaku ditempat tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

Nishinoya yang berdiri dibelakang bersama Asahi dan Hinata melangkah maju, memukul keras punggung _setter_ muda. "Kageyama, jangan meremehkan semangat anak kelas 3. Suga- _san_ mengusulkan dirimu pada melatih bukan karena dia merasa kalah dengan bakatmu."

Asahi juga mendekat. Tersenyum ketika berbicara. "Sugawara percaya, bahwa dengan bakatmu tim kita memiliki banyak peluang untuk tetap berdiri di lapangan. Asal tetap bertanding, kemungkinan untuk bermain bagi Sugawara pun juga semakin besar. Jadi kita harus kuatkan tekat dan terus menang."

Nishinoya memukul punggung Asahi berkali-kali dengan wajah bahagia. "Aku tidak menyangka Asahi- _san_ bisa bicara soal tekat."

Hinata bisa merasakan nyeri dipunggungnya sendiri saat melihat Asahi menggeliat kesakitan.

"Tapi, aku…"

"Kageyama." Hinata berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping Kageyama. "Kita harus menang. Semangat Suga- _san_ tidak kalah besar dari kita." Ucapnya mantap. Memberi dorongan semangat.

Sekilas, Kageyama merasa malu dengan tingkah Hinata yang memperhatikan dirinya. Dan.. "Hinata bodoh! Untuk apa kau menyemangatiku! Yang membuat semua keadaan ini kau!" Kageyama menarik baju bagian depan Hinata.

"HEEEHHH?" Hinata teriak tidak terima.

Nishinoya dan Asahi manggut-manggut.

"Jika bukan karena Hinata mengadu pada Kageyama, kita tidak akan diluar saat ini." Asahi bicara sambil memijit tengkuknya.

"Heh? Asahi-san juga menyalahkanku?"

"Yang terpenting," Daichi kembali bersuara. "kita harus berjuang dengan semangat." Yang lain menjawab dengan serempak. "Dan di hari kita bertanding melawan Nekoma nanti, aku ingin minta tolong."

"Memangnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

Mereka berempat hampir berteriak karena terkejut akan kehadiran Kiyoko yang tak terduga.

.:================:.

 **Sugawara-san**

 **Disclaimer :  
Haikyuu by Furudate Haruichi  
Sugawara-san by Yun Ran Livianda**

 **Genres :  
(Mungkin yang cocok) Friendship and Family**

 **Warning :** **  
OOC, (Senggol) BL, Canon setting diambil saat pelatihan camp. pertama sejak KageHina masuk Karasuno.**

 **Kesalahan jelas pada Author-nya /ngekk**

 **Dedikasi untuk ultah Sugamama tercinta :***

 **.:=============:.**

"SAYA TIDAK BISA MENERIMANYA!" Teriakan Kageyama menarik perhatian semua orang. Bahkan Kenma yang baru saya berniat untuk bermain game.

Semburat jingga sudah terlihat dari dalam gedung olahraga. Tiga kali pertandingan latihan melawan Nekoma tidak sekali pun dimenangkan Karasuno. Namun bukan itu yang menyebabkan Kageyama berteriak tidak terima pada Pelatih Ukai.

"Hoi, Kageyama.." Hinata memperingati Kageyama.

Sugawara dan Yamaguchi yang baru saya mengembalikan bola mendekat. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sugawara pada Tanaka.

Tanaka menoleh. Sugawara memperhatikan wajah sedih Tanaka.

"SUGAWARA- _SAN_ TIDAK HARUS MENGALAH PADAKU!" Kini Kageyama sudah berteriak dihadapan Sugawara.

Pemuda berambut perak itu terkejut dan heran. "Apa maksudmu, Kageyama?"

"AKU TAHU SUGAWARA- _SAN_ MEMINTA PELATIH UNTUK MENJADIKAN DIRIKU _SETTER_ TIM INTI." Kageyama memasang wajah menantangnya pada Sugawara.

Seluruh pemain dan Pelatih Nekoma terkejut mendengar perkataan Kageyama. Apa yang terjadi diantara _setter_ Karasuno?

Hinata merinding menyadari pandangan ingin tahu semua orang pada Kageyama. Menarik lengan baju Kageyama, Hinata berbisik. "Kageyama jangan teriak kencang-kencang." Dan Hinata langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yamaguchi ketika Kageyama mendelik padanya.

"SUGAWARA- _SAN_ TIDAK HARUS MENGALAH HANYA KARENA AKU KELAS SATU!" Kageyama masih berteriak pada Sugawara.

Pelatih Ukai mendekati Kageyama dan Sawamura. "Kageyama, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Kageyama mengabaikan Pelatihnya. "KITA ADAKAN PERTANDINGAN SECARA ADIL UNTUK MENENTUKAN SIAPA _SETTER_ UTAMA TIM INTI."

"Kageyama, tenangkan dirimu." Bahkan Takeda _sensei_ ikut angkat suara. Guru berkacamata itu mulai sibuk celingukan mencari Daichi tapi tidak menemukannya. Pada saat seperti ini kemana perginya Sang Kapten?

Sugawara yang memasang wajah tegang sejak diteriaki Kageyama menghela napas. Matanya menatap tegas ke manik hitam junior-nya. "Kageyama ini tidak seperti yang kau kira." Sugawara menepuk bahu Kageyama. "Aku tidak memintah Pelatih Ukai untuk memilihmu. Aku hanya berkata jika pelatih harus memilih _setter_ yang lebih pantas tanpa keraguan."

"Tapi.. Tapi.." Mata Kageyama yang mulai berkaca-kaca tidak luput dari kacamata Tsukishima. "Tapi aku tetap tidak akan menerimanya sebelum ada pertandingan secara adil." Bahu yang tegang, kepalan tangan yang gemetar. Semuanya tak luput dari perhatian Tsukishima.

Mata kucingnya mengerjap lucu. "Dia sedang berbohong." Kenma berkomentar dengan suara kecil. Cukup untuk di dengar orang-orang disekitarnya, Tsukishima dan Kuro.

Tsukishima menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Jangan remehkan Kenma. Dia ahlinya memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang." Kuro menjawab dengan seringai. "Jadi, ayo kita bongkar?"

Tsukishima melirik sekitar. Daichi, Nishinoya dan Asahi sedang tidak ada. Dengan seringai mengembang Tsukishima bicara pada Kuro. "Kau diam saja. Jangan menganggu." Dan pemuda tinggi berambut pirang itu mulai mendekati posisi Kageyama.

Sugawara menatap tajam Kageyama. "Untuk apa pertandingan hanya untuk memilih _setter_? Kau memiliki bakat, _setter_ jenius. Kemungkinan menang bagi tim semakin tinggi jika kau yang bermain di pertandingan. Dengan begitu, kemungkinan untuk bermain bagiku semakin besar."

Sugawara berbicara dengan sangat yakin, Kageyama goyah. Sesungguhnya tidak ada niat baginya memulai pembicaraan seperti ini dengan Sugawara. Dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sugawara- _san_ , mungkin tindakanmu melukai harga dirinya sebagai Raja Lapangan." Tsukishima berbicara dengan seringai menyebalkan. Tanaka hampir memukulnya jika tidak dihalangi Ennoshita dan Kuro.

"BENAR! BENAR! SUGAWARA- _SAN_ MELUKAI HARGA DIRIKU-" Sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, Kageyama mendelik kearah Tsukishima.

Apa tadi katanya? Raja Lapangan? Hinata mengigil, berpikir jika Tsukishima sedang cari mati. Semua anggota tahu jika Kageyama benci dipanggil dengan sebutan itu.

Ditempatnya berdiri, Tsukishima terkekeh seperti iblis.

Sugawara mulai memasang wajah sedih. "Dengar, Kageyama. Yang terpenting bagi-"

"Aku sangat kecewa pada Suga- _san_." Akhirnya Kageyama bicara kalem. Tatapan matanya kini teguh dan getaran ditangannya sudah menghilang. "Suga- _san_ hanya melihat tim dan perasaanmu sendiri, Suga- _san_ tidak memikirkan perasaanku."

Hening. Semuanya diam. Pelatih Ukai dan Takeda _sensei_ terkejut dengan perkataan Kageyama.

Ditempatnya, Sugawara lebih terlihat _shock_.

"Aku menghormati Suga- _san_ sebagai sesama _setter_. Sebagai _setter_ yang lebih berpengalaman dan yang lebih di percaya oleh anggota lain. Aku mungkin berbakat, tapi Suga- _san_ tetap lebih berpengalaman." Kageyama memukul dadanya sendiri. "Apa Suga- _san_ sangat meremehkanku sampai mengambil keputusan seperti itu? KARENA AKU RAJA LAPANGAN YANG EGOIS DAN TIDAK DIPERCAYA OLEH ANGGOTANYA?! SUGA- _SAN_ MELUKAI KEPERCAYAANKU!"

Sugawara yang _shock_ dengan perkataan Kageyama mundur selangkah. Hinata merasa khawatir dan bersalah memegang tangannya. "Suga- _san_?"

"KAGEYAMA!" Daichi yang baru saja memasuki ruangan berteriak marah. Suaranya lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

Semua pemain Karasuno merinding. Bahkan Kenma sampai sembunyi di belakang tubuh Kuro.

"Sugawara.." Daichi memegang lembut bahu Sugawara.

Nishinoya menatap Kageyama, mendongak dengan wajah galak. "Kageyama kau berlebihan."

Kageyama merasa bersalah bercampur takut. Membungkukan badan dan akan berteriak minta maaf. Namun suara bergetar Sugawara membuat semua orang mematung.

"Ma-maaf.." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Sugawara berlari keluar.

"SUGAWARA!" Daichi orang pertama yang panik ketika pemuda berambut perak itu pergi.

"Sugawara.." Suara Kiyoko yang terdengar mengejar _setter_ senior itu menghentikan niat Daichi untuk menyusul.

Semua orang masih terpaku menatap kearah pintu. Disana Asahi memasang wajah ketakutan sampir bersandar pada pintu. "Sugawara.. menangis.."

Tsukishima menyeletuk. "Ah, Kageyama. Kau membuat Suga- _san_ menangis."

Kageyama langsung bersujud berkali-kali dengan cepat sambil berteriak meminta maaf pada Daichi.

.

.

Di langit masih ada beberapa semburat oren, tapi tetap saja jarak pandang sudah berkurang. Kiyoko berjalan pelan, mendekati suara isakan kecil yang terdengar telinganya. Disana, di bawah pohon yang tidak ada lampunya Sugawara duduk meringkuk melihat kearah sepatunya. "Sugawara?"

Isakan kecil masih terdengar. "Aku berpikir bahwa apa yang kulakukan untuk tim sudah benar. Ternyata keegoisanku untuk bisa terus bermain melukai perasaan orang lain."

"Kageyama hanya perlu mendinginkan kepalanya. Dia pasti bisa mengerti karena kita adalah tim. Anggota lain pasti juga berusaha untuk menjelaskan." Kiyoko mengulurkan tangannya. "Sekarang berhenti menjadi anak kecil dan kembali. Masih ada Nekoma yang harus kita hargai."

Sugawara mengusap matanya. Tersenyum ketika meraih tangan Sang Manager. "Ternyata Shimizu bisa bicara menyakitkan, ya?"

.

.

Sugawara dan Kiyoko berjalan beriringan memasuki ruang olahraga. Tapi disana tidak ada siapapun, semua perlengkapan juga sudah dibereskan. Hanya ada tas-tas yang tergeletak disisi lapangan.

"Mungkin mereka sedang makan malam?" Kiyoko mengerjap polos memandang Sugawara.

Sugawara mengangguk. "Masih terlalu sore untuk makan malam. Tapi mungkin saja."

Keduanya berjalan kearah kantin, tapi saat hampir dekat Kiyoko berlari dan mendahului Sugawara untuk masuk ke dalam. Sugawara hanya mengerjap heran tapi tetap berjalan santai

Semakin dekat, Sugawara tersenyum kecil bisa mendengar suara Kageyama yang mengatai Hinata bodoh. Juga suara berisik Nishinoya bersama Tanaka dan Yamamoto –anggota Nekoma yang mirip Tanaka- meneriaki nama Kiyoko. Daichi dan Kuro berteriak galak untuk membuat mereka semua diam.

Sugawara berhenti sejenak di samping pintu, menguatkan hatinya jika nanti Kageyama berteriak lagi padanya. Dengan mantap, Sugawara siap melangkah masuk.

Tapi pandangannya terhalangi badan besar Asahi yang berdiri beberapa senti di depannya. Sugawara mundur kaget. "Asahi?"

Sang Ace memasang wajah ketakutan, persis maling amatiran yang ketahuan mencuri. Panik, Asahi menutup pintu keras di depan muka Sugawara.

BRAKK

Sugawara _shock_. Hampir jantungan ditempatnya.

"ASAHI- _SAN_! KENAPA KAU TUTUP PINTUNYA? KAU BILANG MAU MENJEMPUT SUGA- _SAN_?!" Suara Nishinoya menggelegar.

"ASAHI- _SAN_ PAYAH!" Itu suara kurang ajar Kageyama dan Hinata.

"DIA ADA DI DEPAN PINTU, AKU KAGET!" Asahi terdengar mencoba membela diri.

"Hei, kalau seperti itu dia pasti pergi." Suara pelatih sepuh Nekoma terdengar. "Bisa gawat, loh."

"Su-Suga? Kau masih disana?" Suara Asahi bergetar. Pintu terbuka sedikit. Asahi mengintip dengan wajah ketakutan –pengecut.

Sugawara yang masih _shock_ mengangguk kaku. "I-iya." Jawabnya dengan mimik wajah lucu, padahal jelas-jelas Asahi sudah melihatnya.

BRAKK

Pintu geser kantin terbuka dengan keras dan Daichi berdri disamping Asahi yang sudah pucat. Wajahnya memerah entah kenapa. "SUGA! AYO MASUK!"

Daichi menyeret Sugawara ke dalam ruangan dan langsung disambut siraman potongan kertas dan rumbai-rumbai entah apa, dan teriakan banyak orang.

"SUGAWARA- _SAN, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_!"

Sugawara menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, tidak percaya –terlalu terkejut dan bahagia. "Kalian semua.."

"Sugawara, selamat ulang tahun." Kiyoko sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kue trat besar ditangan.

Sugawara tersenyum lebar dan langsung meniupnya.

"SUGAWARA- _SAN! SUMIMASENN! SUMIMASEENNN!_ " Sugawara kaget karena Kageyama meminta maaf dengan sangat berlebihan.

Sugawara tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar ingin bicara seperti itu."

"SUGAWARA- _SAN_!" Hinata menerjang Sugawara dan Kageyama. Mereka bertiga berpelukan. "Kageyama bodoh membuatmu menangis." Hinata ikut menangis merasa bersalah.

"Su-sudah. Tidak apa-apa." Wajah Sugawara memerah susah bernafas.

Daichi menarik paksa Kageyama dan Hinata. "Kalian hentikan." Sekarang Daichi sudah tersenyum lebar pada Sugawara, merenggangkan tangan hampir memeluk tapi di dorong oleh Tanaka dan Nishinoya.

"SUGA- _SAN_!" keduanya memeluk Sugawara kegirangan. Lebih erat dari pelukan Hinata.

Sugawara sudah pucat pasih.

"BODOH! KALIAN MAU MEMBUNUHNYA?!" Asahi dan Yamaguchi merinding melihat Daichi mengamuk, menjitak Tanaka dan Nishinoya.

"Haha, masa muda memang menyenangkan. Membuat iri saja." Pelatih sepuh Nekoma berkomentar. Pelatih Ukai setuju.

Takeda _sensei_ berkomentar. "Kebersamaan mereka bisa menciptakan perasaan hangat sebuah keluarga, walau tim ini baru bertemu. Saya yakin, mereka bisa terus bersama dalam kekompakkan asal perasaan mereka untuk saling menyayangi tidak berkurang. Mereka menciptakan keluarga mereka sendiri, dan mereka berjuang bersama meraih masa depan sebagai keluarga. Itu adalah hal yang sangat penting."

Pelatih Nekoma yang seumuran dengan Pelatih Ukai mengerjap. " _Sensei_ terdengar sedang berpuisi."

Wajah Takeda _sensei_ memerah. "Ter-terlalu puitis? Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya!"

.

Kuro melihat Daichi dan Sugawara yang kini sudah berpelukan dengan wajah bahagia. Dia menyenderkan tangannya di bahu Tsukishima. "Kau tidak berpelukan seperti mereka?"

Tsukishima menyingkirkan tangan Kuro dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak pandai dalam hal seperti itu." Tsukishima melangkah mendekati Sugawara, mengabaikan Kuro yang berteriak : _Aku bisa mengajarimu._

"Terimakasih, Tsukishima." Sugawara menerima jabat tangan pemuda pirang berkacamata itu.

Tsukishima mengangguk melirik Kageyama. Senyum menyebalkannya kembali. "Tapi aku benar-benar kagum dengan kemampuan Kageyama membuat Suga- _san_ menangis." Kageyama kembali berwajah pucat.

" _Maa.. Maa_.." Daichi menepuk bahu Tsukishima, membuat wajah datarnya kembali. "Tadinya kalau Sugawara masih bersedih aku berniat menghukumnya." Daichi tersenyum ramah tapi entah mengapa menyeramkan. Tsukishima kembali tersenyum menyebalkan.

Wajah Kageyama membiru, hampir mati. "Su-Suga- _san_.. Tadi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku mengerti, Kageyama. Tidak apa-apa." Sugawara tersenyum menenangkan. Seperti ada bunga-bunga melayang disekitarnya. "Aktingmu bagus. Aku sampai menangis tadi."

"Iya. Aktingmu bagus. Kenapa kau cuma jadi manusia bulan dan pantat kuda saat ada drama?" Hinata ikut bicara. "Kenapa bukan Raja Para Iblis saja?"

Lalu mereka saling berteriak seperti biasanya.

Sugawara menatap Daichi lembut. "Terimakasih kejutannya, Daichi."

Daichi menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ada semburat merah tipis di pipinya. "Kalau yang lain tidak membantu, semua juga tidak akan berhasil."

"Hum." Sugawara mengangguk. "Tadi Tsukishima juga membantu, 'kan? Terimakasih ya?" Sugawara kembali melihat junior-nya.

Tsukishima mengerjap. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sebutir keringat muncul di kepala Sugawara dan Daichi. "Tsukishima memang punya sifat buruk, ya." Tsukishima tidak menanggapi.

"Sugawara.." Kiyoko mendatangi mereka. "Sebaiknya kau potong kue-nya."

Sugawara mengangguk. Berjalan menuju meja di mana kue tart berada. Bergandengan tangan dengan Daichi.

Dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang tak akan terlupakan oleh Koushi Sugawara.

 ** _The End_**

 **Rasanya kok menjijikan, ya? OTL  
Maaf banget ya.. Ini pertama kalinya Yun masuk fandom Haikyuu..  
Yun emang nggak jago kalo nulis ada banyak chara..**

 **Ff abal ini teruntuk Sugamama tercinta, telat ya? Semoga bisa termaafkan.. Abis saya juga tahu ultah Sugamama juga bulan ini..**

 **Sejujurnya Yun nggak pede, berasa memalukan dan banyak yg kurang disana-sini.. Tapi, kalo nggak gini Yun nggak ada keberanian masuk Haikyuu..**

 **Jadi Yun beneran minta maaf dan mohon bimbingannya.. #membungkuk**

 **Pas koreksi mau publish, ampun.. Typo-nya tak tertolong.. Banyak nama SUGAWARA ketulis SAWAMURA.. Apalah Daddy Daichi ampek ikut-ikutan #plakk  
Dan kalo masih ada Typo yg nggak dibenerin, Maaf baget! OTL OTL**

 **Dinantikan koreksi dan RnR-nya..**

 **Bye-bye..**


End file.
